


Сладкий грех

by Soya



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Foot Fetish, Kink, Love, M/M, Rating: NC17, Romance, Stockings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 00:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16505276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soya/pseuds/Soya
Summary: Донхёк выглядит, как самый сладкий грех, и Джено давно перестал быть святым.





	Сладкий грех

Джено хочет убивать. С особой жестокостью, очень долго и... нежно. Джено хочет убивать одного конкретного Ли Донхёка, который, зараза такая, просто-напросто издевается.  
  
Джено сидит в университетской столовой и монотонно постукивает носком по затертой плитке пола. Дышит так громко, что еще немного – задымится. И прожигает взглядом чужую спину, обтянутую аккуратно выглаженным пиджаком.   
  
– У тебя сейчас пар из ушей повалит, расслабься. – Джемин хлопает друга по плечу и прослеживает за его взглядом. Закатывает глаза и подпирает руками подбородок. – Что на этот раз? – Он с интересом наклоняет голову набок и уверенный в том, что Джено не заметит, стаскивает с его подноса булочку и сразу откусывает кусок.   
  
Джено вопрос друга игнорирует. Сжимает челюсть – Джемин точно слышит, как скрипят его зубы, – а в руке за секунду вилка превращается в согнутую груду ненужного барахла.   
  
– Воу, какого черта? – Джемин легко пихает Джено в плечо, возвращая друга на землю, и едва не валится на пол от пронзительного, недоброго взгляда.  
  
Джено отодвигает звучно стул, так, что половина столовой оборачиваются на него, и направляется к столику, за которым сидит Донхёк. Хватает его за локоть, стаскивая со стула, и ведет за собой, не замечая сопротивления и игнорируя многочисленные взгляды и шепотки в их сторону.  
  
– Что за очередная семейная драма? – интересуется Ренджун и усаживается напротив Джемина, вопросительно выгибая бровь.   
  
– Если б я знал, – пожимает плечами Джемин и засовывает в рот оставшуюся часть булки, нагло сворованной у Джено.   
  
  
Джено тащит Донхёка в конец коридора и заталкивает в первую попавшуюся аудиторию. Припечатывает к закрытой двери и прижимается лбом ко лбу, горячо выдыхая в губы. Заглядывает в аккуратно подведенные темным карандашом глаза и сжимает ладони на мягких боках, сминая ткань пиджака. Он делает глубокий вдох, заполняя легкие приятным цветочным ароматом, и выдыхает прямо в губы.   
  
На губах Донхёка красуется улыбка. Наглая, немного вызывающая, такая, которая только для Джено. Донхёк медленно скользит влажным языком по губам и улыбается чуть шире, наклоняя голову набок. В глазах черти пляшут на нервах Джено, но Донхёку совсем не стыдно. Он закусывает губу, оттягивая ее зубами, и подается вперед. Проводит языком по губам Джено и, запуская ладонь в мягкие волосы на затылке, целует. Сначала осторожно, а после чуть напористей и глубже.   
  
– Ты какой-то нервный сегодня, Джено-я. – Донхёк произносит это так сладко, так невинно, что Джено приходится очень постараться, чтобы не наброситься на него прямо сейчас. Собственное имя, что слетает с губ Донхёка, – одна из слабостей Джено. Донхёк это прекрасно знает. Знает, что и как нужно сделать, чтобы вывести Джено из равновесия. И нагло этими знаниями пользуется.   
  
– Донхёк. – В голосе Джено слышится угроза. Он прижимает Донхёка к стене, вдавливая собой, и пальцами сжимает подбородок. Второй рукой проводит по бедру, чувствуя кружевную окантовку под брючной тканью, и сжимает пальцы на подбородке сильней. – Играешь с огнем.   
  
Джено проталкивает колено между донхёковых ног, надавливает на пах и размашисто ведет языком по шее, прикусывает мочку уха и заставляет Донхёка откинуть голову назад. На языке горчит легким покалыванием одеколон и кисловатый, цитрусовый вкус донхёковой кожи. Джено довольно улыбается, улавливая глухой стон, и тянет чуть сильнее, заставляя Донхёка ухватиться за широкие плечи и сжать пальцы.   
  
– Черт бы тебя... – Донхёк давится собственными словами.   
  
Пальцами Джено сдавливает твердую горошину соска через легкую ткань рубашки, и Донхёк стукается затылком о деревянную поверхность, выгибается кошкой и прикусывает язык, чтобы не застонать в голос. Дышит тяжело, прерывисто, но держит взглядом взгляд Джено. Плавится от желания, что плещется на дне ореховых глаз, и тепла, что исходит от тела Джено.   
  
– Я предупреждал, что твои игры до добра не доведут? – Джено сжимает пальцы сильнее и легко трет чувствительную кожу под рубашкой, слизывая с губ Донхёка тихие стоны. Ловит губами язык и играет с ним, легко посасывая. – Еще раз увижу тебя в таком виде в университете...   
  
– То что? – Донхёк в одно мгновение меняет их местами, и не ожидавший такого Джено давится воздухом. Проворные пальцы Донхёка сжимают полувозбужденный член через джинсовую ткань, а во взгляде читается вызов.   
  
Джено в который раз поражается тому, как быстро Донхёк меняет ход их игры, а уже через мгновение он чувствует пальцы Донхёка, которыми тот обхватывает его возбуждение. Влажные губы впечатываются в его собственные, и Джено позволяет Донхёку почувствовать себя ведущим.  
  
– Такой сладкий, – шепчет Донхёк и большим пальцем надавливает на головку члена, срывая с губ Джено глухой стон. Поглаживает, но сразу выпускает из пальцев и подносит их к губам.   
  
Джено матерится сквозь стиснутые зубы и хватает Донхёка за запястье, притягивая к себе. Прижимает за пояс и заставляет слизать собственную смазку. Целует мокро, напористо, до раскрасневшихся и припухших губ.   
  
– Дома поговорим, – шепчет Джено. Отстраняется от Донхёка, сжимая каштановые пряди, и большим пальцем стирает с губ Донхёка слюну. – Мы еще не закончили. – Джено целует его в лоб и хлопает напоследок дверью. Знает, что Донхёк сейчас улыбается, и старается не думать о том, что в джинсах по-прежнему тесно, но уступать этому мелкому дьяволу не в его правилах.   
  
  
– Выглядишь так себе, – усмехается Джемин и получает в ответ красноречивый взгляд. – Но я все еще хочу знать, что натворил Донхёк. Ты сегодня в столовой выглядел так, будто готов разложить его на столе, за которым он сидел.   
  
– Джемин, заткнись. – Ренджун появляется из ниоткуда. Бросает на стол вещи и отвешивает Джемину подзатыльник. Падает на соседний стул и кивает Джено в знак приветствия, делая вид, что не замечает недовольный взгляд Джемина.   
  
Занятия для Джено проходят как в тумане. В голове крутится только одна мысль – поскорее попасть домой, но до дома ему не дают доехать спокойно. Из раздумий его вырывает короткое оповещение о входящем сообщении.   
  
Телефон Джено летит на пол, слава всем богам, приземляясь экраном вниз. И он в который раз за день поминает Донхёка незлым тихим, матерится про себя и прикрывает глаза. Делает глубокий вдох, пока в руках, между пальцев, ломается карандаш.   
  
На фотографии донхёковы округлые коленки и бедра, обтянутые тонким черным капроном. Кружевные окантовки удерживаются благодаря поясу для чулок, что тонкими черными линиями ложатся на загорелые медовые бедра. Глаза Донхёка блестят из-под взлохмаченной темной челки, и кроме чулок на нем ничего больше нет.  
  
Джено очень хочет знать, когда тот успел сделать это фото, но еще больше Джено хочет сейчас же затолкать Донхёка в машину и увезти домой для очень серьезного разговора.  
  
– Ты в порядке? – интересуется сидящий позади Ренджун. Касается плеча, чуть сжимая, и переглядывается с Джемином.   
  
– Что-то ты покраснел, – добавляет Джемин и старается заглянуть Джено через плечо, но едва уходит от тяжелой руки, что метит точно в лоб. Джемин поднимает руки в примирительном жесте, мол, он и не собирался пялиться в телефон, и продолжает вопросительно смотреть на темный затылок друга.   
  
Джено коротко отвечает, что все прекрасно, пока у самого в голове план убийства одного конкретного Ли Донхёка, которому точно не поздоровится дома.   
  
  
– Ты чего такой довольный? – Интересуется Минхён и с интересом поглядывает на довольно лыбящегося Донхёка. – Снова издеваешься над Джено? И как он только терпит тебя, – вздыхает, и на его лице видно явное сочувствие парню друга.   
  
– Любит, – не отрываясь от телефона, пожимает плечами Донхёк и как-то по идиотски улыбается, представляя, как сейчас ругается про себя Джено. – Вот тебя же твой Тэян, Тиюн, или как там твоего ненаглядного, терпит? Терпит. Потому не задавай глупых вопросов! – Донхёк щелкает Минхёна по носу, получая за это по рукам, и обиженно пыхтит.   
  
– Его зовут Тэён – это во-первых. А во-вторых, я не такая заноза, как ты, и проблем не создаю по десять штук на один квадратный метр. – Минхён отворачивается от друга, делая вид, что слушает преподавателя, но Донхёк все равно пропускает его слова мимо ушей. Он Джено тоже любит. Просто натура у него такая, тонкая и совсем немножечко дурная, ничего не поделать.   
  
Просто злой Джено – это персональный фетиш Донхёка. И лучше никому об этом не знать.   
  
Донхёк сидит с довольной улыбкой на пол-лица и отправляет Джено еще одну фотографию, представляя, как сейчас Джено сжимает в пальцах телефон и желает прибить его, Донхёка, на месте.   
  
  
Джено вместе с друзьями заходит в столовую, скользит взглядом по столикам и замечает знакомую взлохмаченную темную макушку. Выдернуть Донхёка из-за стола прямо сейчас и увезти домой очень хочется. Только у Джено еще тест по экономике, и прогулять его он не может. Точно не сегодня. Он делает глубокий вдох и двигается к свободному столику, усаживаясь так, чтобы видеть Донхёка, и крутит в пальцах трубочку от шоколадного молока.   
  
– Ты можешь не так пялиться? – говорит Джемин и поворачивает голову в сторону Донхёка. Присвистывает. Получает оплеуху от Ренджуна и пинок по голени со стороны Джено.   
  
– Я его сейчас прикончу. – Сквозь стиснутые зубы рычит Джено и ловит насмешливый взгляд Донхёка через плечо.   
  
Тот опирается локтями на стол и тянется вперед, выпятив аппетитный зад. Брюки натягиваются на бедрах так, что Джено с легкостью может заметить кружевные контуры под ними. В голову сразу ударяет кровь, пальцы покалывает, а в груди нарастает чувство то ли злости, то ли легкого возбуждения. Донхёк нагло усмехается, явно провоцирует, и подмигивает. Скользит кончиком языка по губам и опускается обратно на стул.   
  
Ли Донхёк – сущий дьявол. И угораздило же вляпаться.   
  
– Твоему парню надо на актерское. Такие концерты устраивает, – прыскает Джемин и уклоняется от очередного посягательства на свой затылок со стороны Ренджуна. – Но новый цвет волос и подведенные глаза, это даже для него сильно. Да и формы у него... – Джемин шипит, чувствуя цепкие пальцы Ренджуна на ухе и хмурится.   
  
– Тебе помолчать надо, – закатывает глаза Ренджун, но улыбку скрыть не получается. Ренджуну тоже немного жалко Джено, но Донхёку нужно отдать должное, потому что королева драмы и актриса из него знатные, а то, что в штанах – явно стальное.   
  
Джено пропускает болтовню этих двоих мимо ушей. Он следит за тем, как Донхёк водит кончиками пальцев по своим ногам под столом, и мысль о том, чтобы все-таки пропустить тест уже не кажется такой уж плохой. Джено смотрит на виднеющиеся под задранными слегка штанинами лодыжки и облизывается.   
  
Тонкий капрон, через который даже отсюда можно увидеть аккуратно выступающие косточки, – сводит с ума.   
  
Телефон оповещает об очередном сообщении. Джено смотрит на имя Донхёка, что светится на экране, и делает глубокий вдох перед тем, как подняться из-за стола и направиться к выходу. Сообщение остается непрочитанным, нервы все-таки не железные. А вот тест по экономике придется прогулять.   
  
  
Джено стоит на третьем этаже главного корпуса и периодически поглядывает на часы. До конца пары еще две минуты, а за окном тучи сгущаются черными тенями, намекая на скорую бурю. У Джено в груди тоже буря. Его собственный ураган по имени Ли Донхёк делает все, чтобы случилась катастрофа.  
  
Он достает из кармана телефон, отправляя Донхёку сообщение как раз в тот момент, когда дверь аудитории распахивается. Оттуда высыпается толпа студентов, и Джено с трудом удается ухватить Донхёка за руку. Он притягивает его к себе, даже не позволив попрощаться с друзьями, и утаскивает за собой, не удосужившись даже заглянуть в глаза.  
  
Они спускаются в холл в полной тишине, и Джено, не выпуская руки, тянет Донхёка к парковке. Буквально заталкивает его на заднее сидение, от греха подальше, и приказывает не сдвигаться с места, потому что будет хуже.   
  
– Без глупостей, – усаживаясь за руль, предупреждает Джено. Он проворачивает ключ в замке зажигания, нервно постукивает пальцами по рулю и ловит смешинки на дне донхёковых глаз в зеркале заднего вида.   
  
– Джено-я. – Донхёк придвигается к сиденью Джено и руками скользит по широкой груди. Ведет ниже, забираясь руками под футболку, гладит напряженный живот и осторожно дует на шею, наверняка замечая, как кожа Джено покрывается мурашками. Донхёк тянется вперед, кончиком языка проводит по кромке уха и, довольный собой, откидывается на сидение и делает вид, что занят разглядыванием улицы в окне.   
  
Домой они добираются быстрее обычного. Забегают в подъезд, когда на землю уже обрушивается мелкий дождь, и Джено прижимает Донхёка к стенке лифта, поглаживая по щекам. Собирает губами с щек капли дождя, что успели украсить карамельную кожу, и целует. Медленно, надавливая языком на полные губы.   
  
Пока лифт поднимается на седьмой этаж, Джено не отрывается от Донхёка ни на секунду. На этот раз целует неторопливо, со вкусом, и прижимает Донхёка к себе, чувствуя, как тот обнимает в ответ. Как цепляется за кожаную куртку на спине, как скользит под нее прохладными пальцами и стонет в поцелуй.  
  
– Доводишь до греха, – утыкаясь лбом в плечо Донхёка, шепчет Джено. Оставляет короткие поцелуи на скуле и тянет за собой из лифта, когда тот останавливается на нужном этаже.   
  
В квартире душно. Устоявшийся запах ополаскивателя для белья – после утренней стирки – и сухих цветов, которые Донхёк притащил для декора. Джено захлопывает за ними дверь, прижимает к ней Донхёка и вовлекает в еще один поцелуй. Развязывает галстук и между поцелуями спрашивает, как прошла конференция, на которой Донхёк был докладчиком.   
  
– Давай оставим это на потом, – хнычет Донхёк. Он запускает холодные ладони под футболку Джено и царапает короткими ногтями живот. Цепляет кромку джинсов и тянет на себя. Трется как кот и прерывисто дышит в губы Джено.   
  
Джено убирает его руки, прижимает их к стене и целует запястья. Трется носом и ведет языком по ладони, прикусывает подушечки пальцев и вбирает несколько в рот. Смотрит Донхёку в глаза, с удовольствием замечая, как расширились его зрачки, и медленно посасывает, проводя языком между.   
  
Он выпускает пальцы из горячего рта и касается губ Донхёка своими в невесомом поцелуе. Медленно расстегивает пуговицы на рубашке, вытаскивает ее из брюк. Проводит ладонью по груди, ниже, поглаживает живот и улыбается своим мыслям, закусив губу.   
  
Кожа под пальцами горячая, покрывается мурашками, и Донхёк втягивает живот, пытаясь уйти от легких касаний.  
  
– Чертов фетишист, – тихо выдыхает Донхёк, прекрасно зная, как Джено любит его аппетитные формы. Он притягивает Джено за шею, отвлекая от любования, потому что, кажется, он все еще не привык к этой дженовой слабости. Донхёк каждый раз покрывается легким румянцем, когда Джено шепчет ему на ухо, как любит сладкие и мягкие бока, и как готов исцеловать каждый миллиметр его округлых бедер.   
  
Донхёка ведет каждый раз, когда Джено оставляет на его коже яркие метки. И он дрожит, когда тот любовно кусает мягкие складочки на его животе. Это заметно в каждом его движении, в румянце на скулах, и Джено проделывает это раз за разом, потому что любит наблюдать за таким Донхёком  
  
Донхёк запускает пальцы в волосы Джено и целует. Трется губами о его и играет с языком, осторожно посасывая кончик. Его заметно потряхивает от крепкого запаха одеколона. Он плавится в крепких объятиях от ярко выраженных ноток дыма, зелени и немного дубовой коры. Сам Джено пахнет чернилами и оставляет на кончике языка слегка сладковатый привкус.   
  
– Кто бы говорил, – усмехается Джено и широкими ладонями ведет по легкой ткани брюк. – Хочу посмотреть на тебя в них. – Джено стаскивает с Донхёка пиджак вместе с рубашкой и тянет за собой в комнату.   
  
Плотные шторы едва впускают в комнату пасмурный свет, а за окном уже слышится тарабанящий по карнизу дождь. Воздух тяжелый, просачивается в открытую форточку запахом мокрого асфальта и пыли. Джено обнимает Донхёка за пояс, утыкаясь носом в шею, и ведет выше, за ухо. Лижет языком, покусывает кромку уха и оттягивает зубами мочку. Срывает тихие вздохи и покрывает поцелуями плечи. Слизывает родинку за родинкой и кончиками пальцев поглаживает бока. Кожа под пальцами покрывается мурашками. Джено известно, насколько чувствителен Донхёк.  
  
Донхёк откидывает голову назад. Открывает шею, позволяя целовать себя везде. Подрагивающими пальцами стягивает с плеч Джено куртку, заставляя отвлечься, и осторожно подталкивает к кровати. Ластится ближе к Джено, не оставляя между ними ни миллиметра расстояния, и обнимает за пояс.   
  
– Хочешь, я станцую? – Донхёк прячет лицо в изгибе шеи Джено, трется носом, и тот чувствует на донхёковых губах улыбку. – Только для тебя, – добавляет тише Донхёк и зубами оттягивает кожу, оставляя яркую метку. Чтобы не скрыть под воротом футболок. – Ты чертовски привлекательно пахнешь с этим новым одеколоном. – Донхёк продолжает тереться носом о ямочку на шее и выпутывается из крепкой хватки. Делает несколько шагов назад и наклоняет голову набок, закусывая губу.   
  
В глазах Донхёка – желание. В глазах Джено – обожание. В каждом их касании – немые признания, и слова становятся лишними, как только они оказываются наедине друг с другом.   
  
Донхёк кивает Джено на кровать, чтобы тот сел, и отступает еще на несколько шагов назад. Останавливается и ладонями ведет вниз к животу. Возвращается к груди, подушечками обводит ореолы темнеющих сосков и закусив губу, сжимает соски подушечками, глотая глухой стон. Глаза блестят из-под спадающей челки, а улыбка немного дикая. Донхёк запрокидывает голову, ведет руками по шее, гладит себя и опускает пальцы на кромку брюк. Он усмехается и не отводит взгляда от Джено.   
  
Шаг за шагом Донхёк разгоняется, расправляет руки-крылья и падает в темнеющую бездну его глаз, потому что там, Джено знает, Донхёк видит, насколько он ему важен. Падать в Джено – это то, что Донхёк готов делать всю жизнь и после. Любить Джено – это то, что Донхёк умеет лучше всего. И Джено отвечает ему взаимностью.  
  
Донхёк похож на дикого зверька, в чьих движениях вызов и намек на то, что его сложно будет приручить. Но Джено приручает, оставляя на Донхёке свои метки, а Донхёк не против. Джено давным-давно под кожей. Донхёк заполнен им до краев, но каждый раз хочется больше, сильнее и глубже. Чтобы не понимать совсем, где заканчивается один и начинается второй.   
  
Донхёк весь и целиком для Джено. От каштановой взлохмаченной макушки по утрам, когда просыпаться на пары не хочется, до кончиков холодных пальцев на ногах, которые Джено так любит целовать и греть в своих больших и горячих ладонях.   
  
Донхёк двигается аккуратно, покачивает бедрами под мелодию, что звучит в голове, и руками рисует в воздухе узоры. В его движениях – грация хищника, плавные точеные линии и ничего лишнего. Донхёк осторожно расстегивает ремень на брюках, тянет молнию вниз и выпутывает пуговицу из петли. Легкая ткань брюк скользит по медовым сочным бедрам и падает к ногам.   
  
Джено внимательно наблюдает за ним и в его глазах – желание. Его взгляд наполнен обожанием и нежностью. Он ласково касается там, где позволено только ему. Глядя на Донхёка, сердце в груди давит так, словно готово вот-вот разорваться. Он задыхается от того, как на бедрах Донхёка смотрятся черные кружевные чулки, и в комнате становится настолько тихо и душно, что кажется, будто слышно, как капелька пота скатывается по виску.   
  
По довольному взгляду Донхёка заметно, как он смакует на языке восхищение, пойманное во взгляде Джено. Он делает плавную восьмерку бедрами, опускаясь чуть ниже, и поворачивается боком. Наклоняется и подушечками пальцев скользит по ноге: от округлой коленки, выше, замечая откровенный взгляд Джено на его заднице, которую он нарочито медленно отставляет, прогибаясь слегка в пояснице.   
  
Донхёк поднимается, поворачиваясь к Джено спиной, и смотрит на него через плечо. Подведенные глаза придают взгляду еще большей игривости. Он подмигивает, замечая, как облизывается Джено и расставляет ноги чуть шире, нагибаясь вперед. Аккуратно ведет ладонями по бедрам, обводит их снизу вверх и сжимает пальцами аппетитные половинки ягодиц. Ведет бедрами из стороны в сторону, дразнится и на грани шепота зовёт Джено по имени.   
  
Он поднимается, скользит ладонями по бокам и снова делает восьмерку бедрами. Разворачивается и медленно приближается к Джено. Ступает мягко, на носочках, с легкой мужской грацией, присущей ему. Останавливается перед Джено, цепляет пальцами подбородок и наклоняется к самым губам.   
  
Джено чувствует горячее дыхание на пересохших губах, ловит выдохи и ладонями скользит по ногам Донхёка – от коленок к кружевной кромке чулок. Проводит пальцами по коже, чуть выше, задевает пояс чулок и обхватывает Донхёка за бедра, притягивая к себе. Размашисто ведет языком по животу к груди и вбирает в рот твердую горошину соска, чувствуя, как подгибаются колени Донхёка.   
  
Джено довольно улыбается и поцелуями спускается к кромке белья. Оттягивает резинку зубами и отпускает. Чувствует, как в его руках вздрагивает Донхёк и как сжимает плечи, впиваясь в них ногтями. Джено покрывает живот Донхёка поцелуями, влажными, горячими, и осторожно, кончиком языка, щекочет впадинку пупка. Губами рисует узоры на мягкой коже, покусывает, пока слух ласкают тихие стоны Донхёка.  
  
Ему нравится слушать тихие, едва слышные выдохи и слетающее с губ «Джено-я», от которого внизу живота приятно и сладко тянет. Хочется ловить их губами и сохранять в памяти. Ему хочется дарить Донхёку ласку и удовольствие. Наслаждаться стонами и горячим телом. Просачиваться под кожу и делать Донхёка своим. Джено жадный, и Донхёка ему мало. Всегда.   
  
Он поднимается с кровати, меняясь с Донхёком местами, и помогает тому аккуратно опуститься на постель. Следит за тем, как тот отползает назад, откидывается на светлых простынях, и задыхается желанием скорее заполнить его собой до краев.   
  
Донхёк выглядит, как самый сладкий грех, и Джено давно перестал быть святым.   
  
Он смотрит на Донхёка сверху вниз, внимательно следит, как тот поднимает ноги и гладит кончиками пальцев легкий капрон. Водит сверху вниз и кусает свои и без того припухшие губы. Это выглядит изящно и возбуждающе. Каждое его движение настолько аккуратное, плавное, что дышать становится еще тяжелее.   
  
Джено расстегивает джинсы, обнажая крепкие бедра, и стягивает их вместе с бельем. На губах играет довольная улыбка, когда он замечает, как облизывается Донхёк. Как опускает ноги, раздвигая их шире, и оглаживает подушечками живот. Джено забирается на кровать. Ловит донхёковы лодыжки, оставляя на них поцелуи, и тянет на себя. Носом трется о внутреннюю сторону стопы и снова целует.   
  
Он замечает, как вздымается донхёкова грудь и как длинные пальцы сжимают простыни. Джено зубами прихватывает мягкую кожу вместе с чулками и дорожкой поцелуев поднимается к подколенкам. Ластится щекой и целует. Мокро, оставляет едва заметные метки и носом ведет по внутренней стороне бедра. Нависает над Донхёком, ловит взгляд блестящих черных глаз и сминает губы в жадном, нетерпеливом поцелуе.   
  
Сжимает пальцы на бедрах и нарочно трется возбужденным членом о пах Донхёка. Глотает стоны и не дает Донхёку возможности сделать такой нужный сейчас вдох. Джено кажется, будто его легкие сгорят здесь и сейчас. В груди жжет, тянет, но оторваться он не спешит.   
  
Джено первым разрывает поцелуй. Снова обхватывает Донхёка за ногу и целует подушечки пальцев: одна за другой. Проделывает то же самое со второй ногой и размашисто ведет по всей стопе, вбирая в рот большой палец. Медленно посасывает, глядя Донхёку в глаза, а второй рукой поглаживает обтянутые чулками ноги.   
  
Он выпускает палец изо рта с легкой улыбкой, коротко целует стопу и каждую из мягких пяточек. Ведет языком, прикусывает, оттягивая тонкий капрон, и трётся носом, заставляя Донхёка дрожать. Продолжает покрывать скрытые черными чулками ноги касаниями припухших губ. Исцеловывает круглые коленки, сжимает голени и вдыхает запах донхёковой кожи.  
  
Джено позволяет Донхёку закинуть ноги себе на плечи и от одной только мысли, как это смотрится со стороны, внизу живота приятно тянет. Джено трется носом о кожу над кромкой кружева и лижет слишком близко к возбужденному члену, что скрыт под легкой тканью белья. Широкими ладонями гладит округлые бедра и продолжает покрывать голени влажными и нежными прикосновениями губ. Сжимает до легкой боли и оставляет бледные россыпи поцелуев, которые совсем блекло виднеются из-под черного тонкого капрона.   
  
Донхёк обнимает Джено за шею и притягивает к себе. Тычется губами в губы Джено, дразнит кончиком языка и, обнимая Джено ногами, меняется с ним местами.   
  
Донхёк облизывается, довольно глядя на лежащего под ним Джено, гладит широкую грудь, задевая соски, и вовлекает в поцелуй. Руками надавливает на плечи и покрывая подбородок, шею поцелуями, спускается к самому паху. Он смотрит на Джено снизу вверх, улыбается одними глазами и кончиком ногтя проводит по крепкому стволу. Заставляет Джено дернуться и усмехается.   
  
Он склоняется ниже, кончиком носа ведет по члену и на на мгновение касается головки языком. Пробует на вкус, слизывает выступившую смазку и целует. Обхватывает кольцом пальцев у основания и слегка сжимает, слыша тихий стон. Проводит по всей длине возбужденного члена и обхватывает головку губами. Посасывает, поглаживает языком, медленно, будто смакует, сжимает губы сильнее, вбирает член глубже, а затем снова выпускает изо рта. Мажет крепким членом по губам, трется щекой и облизывает по всей длине.   
  
Снова вбирает в рот, медленно насаживается припухшими раскрасневшимися губами, двигает головой и стонет, пока пальцами второй руки сжимает яички, слегка сминает в ладони и выпускает член изо рта с тихим причмокиванием. Лижет головку, кончиком языка очерчивает вздутые вены и щекочет дыханием.   
  
Пальцы Джено путаются в волосах, и он заставляет Донхёка снова насадиться на его член. Помогает двигать головой, задавая темп, и гортанно стонет, когда Донхёк нарочно задевает кожу зубами. Легко, едва заметно, но Джено прекрасно чувствует.   
  
Он тянет Донхёка на себя, заставляя оторваться, и целует. Они целуются жадно, с тихими стонами стукаются зубами и сплетают горячие языки. Длинные пальцы Донхёка продолжают сжимать член Джено, медленно скользя и заставляя того дрожать всем телом.   
  
Ладони Джено удобно обхватывают мягкие половинки донхёковых ягодиц. Он опускает ладони на бедра Донхёка, оглаживает кружевные края чулок и продолжает целоваться с Донхёком. Снова возвращает ладони на ягодицы, запускает под кромку белья, пальцами проводит между округлых половинок и с улыбкой глотает стон Донхёка.   
  
Донхёк стонет в поцелуй глухо, прогибается в пояснице, вжимаясь в возбуждение Джено собственным, и трется, пока пальцем Джено поглаживает горячие края входа. Донхёк разрывает поцелуй, утыкается в шею Джено и тихо постанывает, стараясь прогнуться как можно больше, чтобы почувствовать Джено сильнее. Он неразборчиво шепчет имя Джено и кусает его за плечи, чтобы приглушить стоны.  
  
Джено меняет их положение, нависая сверху, и мажет губами по припухшим губам Донхёка. Дорожкой поцелуев спускается по груди, оставляет над пупком несколько краснеющих пятен и, поддев кромку белья, стягивает его с Донхёка. Джено смотрит с восхищением, оглаживает ноги и опускается к возбужденному члену, проводит языком по всей длине, срывая с губ Донхёка очередной стон.  
  
Он раздвигает ноги Донхёка шире и губами проводит от коленки к паху. Целует Донхёка в живот и прикусывает кожу, втягивает в рот, чтобы оставить еще одну метку. Джено тянет его на себя, заставляя спуститься ниже и языком провести по твердым яичкам, вобрать в рот и выпустить с характерным звуком. Джено пальцем поглаживает края входа, наблюдая при этом за Донхёком, который лежит с прикрытыми глазами и кусает пальцы.   
  
Раскрасневшиеся щеки, влажная от пота челка, что липнет ко лбу и разметавшиеся по подушке каштановые волосы. Искусанные, припухшие губы, которые совсем недавно так прекрасно и сладко смотрелись на члене Джено, теперь призывно приоткрыты, и Донхёк не перестает их облизывать, глядя Джено в глаза.   
  
Джено ведет от одного только вида такого Донхёка. Он садится и переворачивает Донхёка на живот. Улыбается уголками рта, когда Донхёк становится на колени, оборачиваясь через плечо, и ловит затуманенный взгляд блестящих от возбуждения глаз. Он следит, как Донхёк облизывается, и улыбается. Лениво и немножечко дико. Шире раздвигает ноги и опускается на локти, утыкаясь лбом в подушку. Джено смотрит на аккуратно обтянутые кружевом бедра, на перелив черного капрона на икрах и облизывает губы.   
  
Он покрывает поцелуями поясницу Донхёка, дорожкой касаний ведет по горячей коже и прикусывает чуть ниже затылка, заставляя Донхёка буквально повалиться на кровать на подкашивающихся коленях. Джено придерживает его за живот и улыбается, ведь ему прекрасно известно, насколько чувствительное там место; он целует Донхёка за ухом.  
  
– Джено-я... – Донхёк тяжело дышит и постанывает в простыни.  
  
Джено надавливает ладонью на поясницу, заставляя Донхёка отставить зад, и проводит ребром ладони между ягодиц. Сжимает поджавшиеся яички и осторожно массирует. Он подхватывает пальцами пакетик со смазкой, зубами отрывая уголок, и греет в пальцах. Касается краев входа и поглаживает осторожно, замечая, как начинает подрагивать Донхёк.   
  
Он вводит палец, чувствуя, как его сжимают горячие стенки, и поглаживает Донхёка внутри. Нежно и ласково целует в плечи. Почти сразу добавляет еще один палец, потому что прошлым вечером у них был секс, и растягивать Донхёка намного легче и приятней. Джено не любит причинять ему дискомфорт, потому сгибает пальцы медленно, заставляя Донхёка податься назад, и вводит их глубже, слегка раздвигая в стороны. Джено двигает ими, скользя по горячим стенкам, и целует донхёковы лопатки, прижимается к ним щекой. Добавляет еще один палец и чуть ускоряет движения.  
  
Джено переворачивает Донхёка на спину и подхватывает под коленями. Укладывает обтянутые чулками ноги на плечи и целует каждую из них. Он подкладывает под поясницу Донхёка подушку и нависает сверху. Смотрит на Донхёка, поглаживает ладонью щеку и оставляет в уголке губ короткий поцелуй. Подбирает с постели еще один пакетик со смазкой и выдавливает на член, размазывая ладонью по всей длине. Обхватывает крепкий ствол пальцами и приставляет головку ко входу. Поглаживает и, подаваясь вперед, растягивает вход.  
  
Он чувствует, как горячие края обхватывают головку, и медленно продолжает входить. Осторожно растягивает Донхёка изнутри и попутно покрывает его лицо поцелуями. Ловит губами глухие стоны, умоляющие «глубже» и слизывает собственное имя, проталкивая язык в рот Донхёка. Они целуются неспеша, пока Джено старается быть осторожным и не позволяет себе резких движений.  
  
Донхёк нетерпеливо ерзает, пока Джено входит миллиметр за миллиметром. Он убирает ноги с широких плеч и обнимает ими Джено за пояс. Ловит ладонями лицо Джено, заглядывает в глаза и резко надавливает на поясницу, заставляя Джено войти сразу на всю длину и прикусить донхёкову губу от неожиданности.   
  
Донхёк выгибается, гортанно стонет и вовлекает Джено в новый поцелуй, наверняка замечая поблескивающие недобро глаза Джено. Он запускает ладони в мягкие волосы на затылке и слегка сжимает. Улыбается, пока из уголков глаз скатываются пару соленых капель, и продолжает удерживает Джено ногами, не позволяя двигаться. Сжимает твердый от возбуждения ствол в себе и вылизывает рот Джено, чувствуя, как ему отвечают на каждое касание.  
  
Донхёк разрывает поцелуй, ведет губами по щеке, оставляя влажную дорожку на слегка щетинистой коже, и на ухо шепчет тихое, с игривыми нотками: «Джено-я», которое всегда становится отправной точкой.  
  
Джено отстраняется, перехватывает руки Донхёка, прижимает запястья к подушке и медленно выходит. Оставляет только головку, заставляя Донхёка расцепить ноги, и, подхватив его под коленями, укладывает их себе на плечи и снова заполняет Донхёка собой.   
  
Двигается медленно, плавно покачивает бедрами, держит взгляд Донхёка и сжимает руками запястья. Чувствует, как Донхёк ерзает от нетерпения и улыбается. Когда член входит свободней, а Донхёк перестает сжиматься, Джено наклоняется к его лицу, отпуская руки, и большим пальцем надавливает на губы. Проводит по ним языком и поднимается, становясь на колени.  
  
Он сжимает бедра Донхёка и начинает медленно двигаться. Слух ласкают тихие стоны Донхёка, который выгибается, неразборчиво шепчет имя Джено, будто в бреду, и старается сам толкаться навстречу дженовым толчкам. Звук усиливающегося за окном дождя прерывается тихими стонами и шлепками голых и влажных тел.   
  
Джено входит на всю длину, заполняет Донхёка целиком, не позволяя тому сдвинуться с места. Он фиксирует его бедра и тихо рычит, ускоряя темп. Входит размашисто, глубоко, чувствует, как горячие стенки сжимают член, и ускоряется, начиная вбиваться в разгоряченное тело. Но тут же слегка замедляется, замечая, как буквально скулит Донхёк от нетерпения. Как недовольно хмурит брови и кусает губы.  
  
Джено сдавливает донхёковы бедра сильнее и снова ускоряется. Чувствует под пальцами, как дрожит Донхёк, замечает, как тот цепляется за простыни, стонет громче и тяжело дышит. Пытается сфокусировать взгляд на Джено, но при каждом толчке выгибается и кусает пальцы, чтобы заглушить стоны.  
  
Воздух тяжелеет с каждой секундой, дышать становится сложнее, и оба теперь падают в пропасть, прижимаясь друг к другу и не выпуская из объятий.  
  
Джено резко входит до самого основания и тянет Донхёка на себя. Усаживает к себе на колени и придерживает рукой за пояс, заглядывая Донхёку в глаза. Он дает Донхёку возможность двигаться самому, сжимает его ягодицы ладонями, слегка раздвигает, позволяя Донхёку насаживаться глубже, и прижимает его к себе. Слепо целует куда придется, слизывает с подбородка кисловатый вкус кожи и ловит губы Донхёка, втягивая его в поцелуй.  
  
У обоих кожа липкая и мокрая от пота. Джено вылизывает шею Донхёка, целует плечи и стонет от того, как приятно донхёковы пальцы путаются в его волосах. Как он прижимается к Джено всем телом, будто старается с ним срастись и как царапает спину до приятной боли. Джено ощущает, что Донхёк сейчас целиком и полностью принадлежит ему. Они одно целое, кожа к коже, губы к губам, и стук сердца один на двоих. Потому что в унисон, потому что так громко, что не разобрать где чье.   
  
Джено укладывает Донхёка на кровать, чувствуя, что осталось немного, и вовлекает его в новый поцелуй. Продолжает двигаться, ускоряет темп и сжимает пальцами член Донхёка, желая кончить вместе. Джено делает последний толчок, когда по рукам стекает горячее и вязкое. Выходит из Донхёка, падает на кровать и тянет на себя. Прижимает к груди, гладит по спине, помогая успокоить дрожь, и старается привести дыхание в норму.  
  
Тишину комнаты нарушает тяжелое дыхание обоих, тиканье настенных часов и дождь, что продолжает стучаться в окно. Воздух пропитан запахом дождя и сладким ароматом донхёкового одеколона.  
  
Джено укладывается возле Донхёка, чувствуя тепло горячего тела, и лениво целует. Медленно, неторопливо, нежно поглаживает подушечками линию челюсти и шею. Он улыбается, нежно, глазами, полными обожания, и трется носом о нос Донхёка, гладит по раскрасневшимся щекам и осталвяет на них поцелуи.  
  
Джено сползает вниз и укладывает голову на живот Донхёка. Выцеловывает каждый милиметр кожи и довольно улыбается, пока Донхёк играет с его волосами. Джено смотрит на него снизу вверх, переплетает пальцы и щурится. Целует костяшки, трется как кот о вторую ладонь Донхёка, и в каждом их движении – слова, слова, слова. Тихие, важные, только друг для друга. В этой самой спальне, где есть только они.  
  
Джено продолжает довольным котом возлежать на мягком животе Донхёка и поглаживает края чулок. Приподнимается на локтях, заглядывая Донхёку в глаза и в самые губы обещает их выбросить, если Донхёк еще раз наденет их в университет.  
  
В ответ Джено получает довольную улыбку, хитрый прищур и легкий поцелуй в кончик носа. Он более чем уверен, что уже завтра Донхёк выкинет что-то новое, и чулки на аппетитных ногах Донхёка – всего лишь прелюдия.


End file.
